BlazBlue Alternative: Lacrimosa of Aegis
by Blazrman
Summary: Set alternatively after Central Fiction. What if the NOL came to our world and changed Japan and it's technology? What if mechas were made? What if there was civil war? The time has come for uncertain heroes to stand on this fate beyond this day. Each heroes has their own respective stories... how far will they go to save for?


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! BlazBlue are all owned by Arc System Works, Aksys Games, Toshimichi Mori, Yuki Kato, and Daisuke Ishiwatari. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started, this story will be set after Central Fiction but I want to make things different to create this mecha genre to be set in the real world like today. I also took inspiration to various mecha genre like Evangelion, Gurren Lagann, Macross Delta, Eureka Seven, and Aldnoah Zero. Then again, I tried my best to make a good quality story. There maybe some errors and I intend to fix them overtime when I feel like reading them. Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **BlazBlue Alternative: Lacrimosa of Aegis**

Chapter 1- The Weight of the World

 _In 2047, Japan's technology was forever stuck with no futuristic ideas ahead until the anomaly was detected from the skies over Tokyo. The New Novus Orbis Librarium (New NOL) manages to travel to the modern world, the reality itself. People were unsure of their arrival or their state of intention. Japan's Prime Minister,_ _ **Mori Sonozaki**_ _has formed an alliance between the Japanese government and the New NOL. In response, Mori was fascinated of New NOL's technology or magic as they call "Magic Formula". After the Alliance was made, Japan started to use the Magic Formula technology in order to step up with the nation's technology after Seithr was found in this world. In response to United State's recently announced project of mechas and being the first to do so. Japan followed the same thing. Vector Heavy Industries, the company known for creating robots were chosen to create Japan's very own mecha using the Magic Formula technology in order to find this project. And later on, Japan's first mechas were complete. And these mechs were called "Frame Mech". In 2048, The Seventh Agency Sector was formed through Mori's permission, thus he hired a known beastkin,_ _ **Kokonoe Mercury**_ _to take on this task to create unique Frame Mechs that Vector Heavy Industries can't. However, the project took long but never came to fruition. With the introduction of the Murakumo units by Mori's surprise, he later came to YoRHa Scientific Labs to recreate those Murakumo units specifically for Seventh Agency's Frame Mech. And so, Gamma -No. 3- was recreated perfectly, no one knows why they do that but were left deactivated until a unique Frame Mech needs to be made named "Dolls" that is different than Frame Mechs. But, Mori suddenly passed away due to unknown circumstances. Thus, New NOL's current emperor;_ _ **Homura Amanohokosaka**_ _took over Mori's place in order to make a better future in Japan and the humanity. Later on,_ _ **Kazuto Mitarashi**_ _joins the Seventh Agency and later renames the organization to_ _ **FREED**_ _, under support by the Japanese military government and known as "The Frame Mech Squadron" after Kokonoe's first unique mech was made… only to require a Murakumo unit to power it and sometimes control it with free will. Kazuto hires a former NOL member, Noel Vermillion who was found at the church. She was also known as Mu-12 and forced to become Kazuto's partner to take part on the first test on the mech known as "Baselard=Siegfried MURAKUMO Type-XII Prototype". However, the test became a ultimate success. In 2049, with Japan now part of the New NOL. Everyone has gotten back to their normal lives as always. That is until now, the extremist group Seven Wildcard has announced to Japan to wage war to use Frame Mechs to cause chaos. And thus, the story continues on with a simple fate… However, not all fate has bed endings, but the world had changed since then…_

* * *

2/18/2049 **Niijima Weaponry Workshop, Sumeragi, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Inside the store, the group of men wearing military vest and shades as they were seen holding out swords and guns as the person with bold red hair arrives as he was seen wearing his red hoodie with a large scarf on his back. But, just as one of the robbers gunpoints the store owner.

"Don't move, sir." The red haired person said as the store owner was scared.

"P-Please, d-don't shoot me-" The store owner's voice was cut as the red haired man puts his index finger to his lips to silence him.

"No, no, no… I'm not here for your money… What I'm here is your weapons with a Magic Formula function. I want new and updated. Period." The red haired man demanded as the panicking store owner had to comply as he slowly grabs the latest pistol.

Meanwhile, one of the robber was seen wandering around the store as he looked at the particular young person as he had his black ear phones on. But, he had blonde hair but was seen reading a weapons magazine.

"Hey… hands up where I can see them." The robber asked him but he was ignored. However, he proceeds to grab out his sword and approached to him. "Are you deaf or something? I said hands up-"

Just as the robber was about to swing, as the blonde haired man quickly grabbed out his sword from the back of the sheath to protect himself. After that, the blonde man blocked the attack, he took out of his headphones…

"You know… I get the feeling that you're the one who is trying to ruin my day, don't you think?" The blonde man said as he turned his head to look at the robber. However, the robber's eyes was shaking under the shades in fear.

Back at where the red haired man who took the gun from the store owner as the robber was thrown out to the window as it shatters.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Life Will Change**

"Tch… find whoever did this." The red haired man commanded as four other robbers agreed as they headed to find him.

The outside of the store where four robbers were easily defeated as the young man rolled onto the ground as he had his sword out as it starts to shift into a extended blade, causing the sword to glow. Then, the red haired man walked outside with his new weapon in hand as he was seen slowly clapping.

"Well, you're not bad! Though, I'm afraid I'm going to end you right here. I can't have you interrupt me." The red haired man readied his new pistol as it turns on and the barrel on the gun shifts out as it was ready to fire.

"Hmph. To be honest, I already know who you are. You're **Fudo Igasaki** … Japan's worst terrorist and the leader of the Seven Wildcards… You're pretty famous to stir up some trouble here." The blonde man continued as he held his sword ready. "I'll have to eliminate you by means necessary."

"Oh boy, the whole country really hates me, huh? Oh well, I'll have fun until I'll cut you limb by limb." Fudo then grabs out his other gun which is a Glock 19. He then aims his glock and fires at him.

The blonde man blocked the bullet with his sword as he starts to run towards him and swing his sword as Fudo dodges it and fired his other pistol which fired a energy shot as the blonde man deflects it away into the sky as it disperses in the process. He shifts his sword back to a short blade as he relies on his quick attacks with slashes but Fudo dodges and blocks the blade with his new gun to predict every attacks he made. Fudo was in the defensive as he sidestep to the left as he rotates 360 degrees as he puts his glock to the blonde man's left hip when he was about to pull the trigger. Just as he does so… the blonde man quickly reacted with a quick block from the bullet… Fudo was very impressed of how skilled the blonde wielding swordsman was.

"Heh… you're not bad as you used to be, stranger. Tell me… what is your name…?" Fudo asked him with his cocky look on his face.

" **Asura Midoriya** … I'm a former JSDF's Frame Mech Division member and a skilled swordsman. Just to let you know, I don't treat scumbag like you." Asura introduced himself as Fudo smiles.

"Asura, huh…? Never heard of you…" Fudo stepped back a bit with a backflip as he landed. "However, I'd love to play with you but I don't have time! Until we meet again!"

Fudo aimed the ground as he rapidly fires to generate smoke. Asura completely noticed as he gives it chase. When he passes through the smoke… Fudo disappeared out of sight…

"Shit, I let him get away…" Asura said to himself as he decided to use his phone to call someone… " **Gamma No. 3** , Can you come to my pinpointed location now?"

Just as he called through his phone. He heard a noise coming close by as he sees a advanced fighter jet with a purple/dark purple scheme as it had a gamma symbol on each wings. However, the fighter jet shifts to transform into a mech as it lands. Giving reference and similarities to one of the familiar fighter jet, mainly to Macross Delta's VF-31J Siegfried.

"Master, I have arrived to your pinpointed location. Do you require help?" The voice inside the mech known as Gamma No.3 spoke at Asura as he shook his head.

"No, actually. I need a ride back. There is something I need to think about." Asura said as Gamma controlled the left hand as it offered him a lift as Asura stood on the metal hand.

The metal hand lifts Asura up as he climbed on to the back of it's head as it opens up the cockpit for Asura as it was complete with a seat, two joysticks, and screens on the front. Asura got on as the cockpit closes in.

"Recalibrating. Recalibrating. Recalibration complete. Current fuel: Seithr is at 90%. Both Core Cockpit and Pilot Cockpit all stable. **Jinrai=Falx MURAKUMO Type-Gamma Kai** , all green. Activate Auto-pilot, Master?" Gamma finished up with the Recalibration sequence and asks Asura.

"No, I'll handle the piloting. Just keep the **Doll** running." Asura continued. "Fudo… I'll find you the next time we cross…"

So then, the Doll mech of Jinrai=Falx starts to walk as Asura was piloting it. Then, Asura makes his mech transform into a fighter jet as it flies off quickly into the night sky… And thus, the world changed as the civil war was slowly brewing…

* * *

 **Opening - Genesis by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION**

 **(Loading… Ready… GO)**

 **I don't know what I should do now**

 **With every strength I can take to break enemies**

Then scene starts as the view zooms down into Sumeragi City, Japan as it was nighttime. Then, it shows the silhouette of Keigo Sugiyama who was seen walking to the alleyway until it shows quick various scenes of the character of Kazuto Mitarashi, Asura Midoriya, Kiiro Asada, Nu-13, Noel Vermillion, Kokonoe, Iron Tager, Bullet, Litchi Faye Ling, Makoto Nanaya, Kajun Faycott, and Mai Hazuki though repeated scenes as the beat follows as Keigo grabs out his gun and pulls the trigger as the scene transitions.

 ***Theme plays***

Then the screen shows Keigo inside the Sector Seven Hangar where was he was seen dancing freestyle as the camera recording. He then finished it off with a backflip as he approached to the camera to shut it as the scene transition.

 **Zetsuentai no you na hyoujou de teikou o kirau koujitsu o**

 **Kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjun sugiru**

The first scene starts where Keigo who was seen with Nu-13 and his mech as it was standing on the mountain to watch the view of the city during daytime. Next shows, Kazuto and Noel who were seen inside the main office as he looked outside the window to wonder. Next shows Asura and Gamma No.3 who was with him as Asura was doing target practice with his weapon. And next shows Kiiro at the Hangar of the JSDF Base as she was with Es-7 as Kiiro felt the wind from the night sky.

 ***Beat plays***

Then, the scene starts with Jin Kisaragi bowing at Homura Amanohokosaka and leaves the room to meet with Tsubaki Yayoi as the scene transitions to that FREED's hangar where Keigo had his pilot suit and helmet on as Nu-13 turns into her battle form and enters inside the Core Cockpit and Keigo entering inside the Pilot Cockpit as his mech starts up and had a serious look on his face.

 **Why don't you ever try**

 **I won't let you down come along with me**

 **Taking back my way (Whoa-oh-oha)**

Then the scene starts where Keigo's mech in fighter jet mode was zooming through the sky until he makes a land in a mech mode as he uses the sword to cut through two mechs as it explodes. Next shows Kazuto's mech where Kazuto was seen going all out to fire gatling of bullets against the other mech as it was ripped apart. Then, Mu-12 inside the Core Cockpit noticed as she looked up.

 **Why don't you ever try**

 **Kakushin wa sono te ni aru**

 **I'm waiting for till the break of dawn**

Then, Kazuto's mech controlled by Gamma No.3 was seen fighting against the Nakamura Brother's mechs while Kazuto was seen fighting against Fudo Igasaki on the top of the building as both weapons clashed each other.

 **Taking back sabitsuita ishi demo ii**

 **Just change the world**

 **Kakumei ni nita Calling back**

Next shows the scene of Kiiro's mech in vehicle mode as it was speeding down the road as it shifted to mech mode as Kiiro uses the sniper rifle and fired at the mech controlled by Chloe Galland and Lambda-11 as the mech avoided the bullet and attacks back with portals shooting out swords. And then Keigo's mech arrives to intervene as the BlazBlue activates and prepares to attack.

 **Tell me what's wrong with the society**

 **That everybody is saying OK**

Next shows the scene of Keigo lands on the thug's face as he held a gun ready and shoots a another thug with his energy pistol and then aims at the center of the screen as everything goes white to transitions.

 **Low resistance of high zest inner cells**

 **Rebuild the coil, there is no lie**

Then the last scene starts to show Keigo and Nu-13 walking together as they approached to the rest of FREED, Zweis, and the others. But Keigo stood as he turns around with a slash with a Murakumo sword as it pauses with a rough black and white screen as the beat ends.

* * *

2/18/2049 **On the bullet train, Sumeragi City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

In the beautiful night, far away from a futuristic-like city where there were lights everywhere as the bullet train was seen heading it's way to Sumeragi City, which is run by the NOL. However, on the top of the train, gun shots were seen making noise outside as it shows a young black haired man wearing a grey jacket and blue jeans as he was seen holding a pistol as he fired a blue laser projectile on one of the soldiers.

 ***Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 OST- Opening Stage (Gunvolt)**

"Tch… These guys really put up to the fight…" The black haired man as seen ducking down as he aimed his gun at the soldier and took one of them down as the body of the soldier was flung off the top of the train.

"Hey, Keigo-san!" The voice of a female spoke through the communicator. "What's your update here? You better not die or else shit will go to waste…"

"I'm doing fine, Kokonoe-san." Keigo continued. "I'm still getting rid of the soldiers on the top of the train and they seem serious."

The sounds of a blaster was made as it took down numerous soldiers as Keigo stood up. Thus, this man is named **Keigo Sugiyama** … the newest member of FREED Organization. Keigo started to run onto the train as he sees the hatch as he opens it.

"Don't worry, I'm doing alright. I just finished dealing with those guys." Keigo goes in the hatch as he reached to the interior of the bullet train as it was empty..

"Good. So far, we know the bomb is detected at the front of the train. If that bullet train hits the train station, everyone who are taking that will die and might cause a huge casualty. We can't let that happen." Kokonoe explained as Keigo nods.

"Got it. Where's Tager-san? You said that he'll be assisting me." Keigo asked her as she sighs.

"Are you a dumbass? Tager is with me here and you have your Murakumo partner. Watching over you. Besides, I'm watching you from your communicator." Kokonoe was ticked as Keigo sweatdrops.

"A-Apologies. Anyways, I'm going there right away." Keigo then sighs as he proceeds to enter through the door… only for more soldiers to take fire… "Shit…"

Meanwhile at the front of the train where the purple haired man with a emo-like hairstyle who was seen setting up the bomb to ten minutes as it starts.

"Ahh… Just a perfect night for some mayhem… Isn't that right, Lambda-11?" The purple haired man looked over at her.

Her appearance is that of a young woman with tanned skin and long, light blond hair and a long ahoge that is tied into an plat that easily reaches the back of her calves. She wears a huge visor with a single red eye, the visor has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skim past the back of her head. Lambda typically wears a black body tight jumpsuit that covers her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit has no back and has a small metallic piece covering the bottom center of her pelvis. When in her battle form, her shoulders and back are covered with her cybernetic armor, as are her, usually bare, fore arms, which are equipped with gauntlets that are attached with small blades; her fingernails have small, yet sharp, blades attached to them. Her legs are covered by the typical Murakumo Unit armor and the 8 Murakumo blades surround her.

However, Lambda fell silent as she stand there and stares at him.

"Yeeeeeah… seems about right. Anyways… with the bomb set. Everything at the station will go boom! Man, I'm sure boss will like to her about this!" The purple haired man said as he looked at the windshield as the arrival to Sumeragi city was quite far as expected. "Damn… Is there a way to make this go faster? I need a perfect climax… for that bad ending-"

 **[BOOSH!]**

The door was busted out as it was coming towards the purple haired man until Lambda starts to use her floating blades to cut through the door in order to protect him.

"S-Shit! What was that!?" The purple haired man turned around as he sees a familiar character as Keigo arrives. However, both seem to know each other.

"You! Genocider! I knew you were up to no good…" Keigo said as he raised his pistol as the purple haired man named Genocider was seen standing up and looked at him.

"Well, well, well… Well isn't it FREED's lapdog, stopping me of what I'm doing. Can't you see? You're already too late, I've already won." Genocider smiles as Keigo was annoyed.

"Don't mess with me! I don't care if you win… I'm going to take you down…" Keigo threatened as Genocider sighs.

"You're still the same as usual. Worse than a cop." Genocider continued. "Besides, you can't even touch me because I have Lambda on my side."

"W-What! H-How… Lambda!? You asshole… Why did you take Lambda away from me!?" Kokonoe starts to become angry of this sudden event after she spoke from Keigo's communicator.

"Well good question mysterious female voice coming from out of nowhere. Don't you remember last two month? We made our grand appearance, hacked Lambda to remove all of her memory bank and took her away from you. Along with that new mech you've made." Genocider continued. "Don't worry, Lambda is under our care with our favorite girl. We are the Seven Wildcards after all."

"You bastard… I don't know what you're planning… you're a worst asshole I've ever met…" Kokonoe said with anger on her face.

"Awww! Why thank you!" Genocider continued. "Now then, since you're in my way of succeeding… Lambda, you're free to kill this lapdog if you please?"

"Understood… Initiating combat sequence…" Lambda said in a monotone-like voice as she was ready to kill Keigo.

As if Keigo was put under a situation like this… Genocider accompanied by a Murakumo unit inside the bullet train. He remembered his one thing… his backup…

"Oh really?" Keigo continued as he starts to yell for a familiar name… " **Nu-13**!"

Few seconds later… the slash behind the front of the train was cut in half as it reveals the outside as the part of the train starts to part away as the similar figure hovers next to Keigo.

She dons the same armor, jumpsuit, and blades like Lambda but the color scheme is different which is bright blue. But still, she dons futuristic sword-themed armour that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. However, she had long silver hair that reaches down to her bottom legs and having a long ahoge as well.

"Yeah? What is it? I was about to get bored anyways…" Nu asked him as Keigo continued to raised his gun at Genocider and Lambda. However, Nu completely noticed. "Oh… it's you… Glad to see you here, cheap knockoff."

"Stop acting childish…" Keigo sweatdropped as Genocider noticed.

"Huh!? You have a another Murakumo unit as your own!? Tch… no matter. This train will reach it's destination anyways!" Genocider said as he commands Lambda as she grabs him to fly away. "But… since you're here… I can just kill you both! Now!"

"Response: Affirmative…" Lambda responded as she creates a portal to shoot out a sword that was about to hit the bomb… Keigo and Nu can't do anything as it was too late…

 **[BOOM!]**

"YES! Ahahahaha! But… mission-goddamn-failed… you crossed me once again…" Genocider said as Lambda safely flies away with him.

After the front train exploded by the bomb. The half of the train starts to go off the rails as it suddenly tumbles over the rails and causes a crash and suddenly stops… A few seconds later… Nu lands and drops off Keigo. However, the results was a success but the damage was left there.

"Objective updated, Mission complete." Nu spoke in a almost monotone-like voice as she goes back to normal with her "usual" tone. "Geez… did Kokonoe fixed my personality system already? Oh well… hey, Keigo…~ Since we're two alone… maybe we can be together. After all, you're my older brother!~"

"U-Uhh… N-Nu… Now not the time…" Keigo said to her until the noise of a flying aircraft cargo was seen landing down as the black haired man wearing a JSDF-like soldier uniform as he noticed. "Ahh! Kazuto-san!"

"Hey, you two get on! We just came here because of the explosion!" Kazuto called for them as the two got on the aircraft cargo as Kazuto commands the pilot to get moved as the cargo flies back to the destination. Then, the three sit to look at each other as Nu suddenly goes back into her normal form.

She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears a magic power regulator eyepatch on her right eye and she is barefoot having blue nail polish on both fingers and toes.

"So… how did the mission went? Any problems?" Kazuto asked them as Keigo shook his head.

"Oh no, the mission was a success. Nu told me." Keigo continued. "Genocider was about to blow up the train station but instead tried to blow up on me with his Murakumo partner, Lambda."

"Lambda… Kokonoe really wanted her back. I understand her concerns. But, There is a change that we can take Lambda back and let her handle this. Say, Nu-13 really likes you." Kazuto asked.

"That's because Keigo is my dear big brother!" Nu continued as she glares at Kazuto instead of her happy tone. "Any shitheads dare to hurt or kill my brother… Nu will kill anyone of you who does that…"

All of the FREED Soldiers and Kazuto felt nervous as he starts to shyly laugh.

"R-Right, right. Anyways, go get some sleep tomorrow. There is some big news I want to talk about. And the New NOL has been slowly improving lately since they came to our world. Japan is now using a new technology based on magic. Man, talkin' to myself is pretty weird. Anyways, we'll be heading back to Sumeragi City. We've managed to move to a new base that is large. The air force base was pretty much left unused we got our opportunity to use it as our own." Kazuto said as Keigo yawns.

"I… I see…" Kegi continued. "However, the Seven Wildcards won't stop or one of the Frame Mechs might go rogue and attack randomly.

"For that, we don't know. Also, once we arrive at the base. Nu, Kokonoe-san needs you again. It's about your Idea Engine." Kazuto asked her as she noticed and blinked her eye.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Nu asked him as he shrugged.

"I dunno. She said it's very important and should improve your… BlazBlue activation. Then again, it would be a waste of your energy." Kazuto said as the cargo was flying on back to the base…

* * *

2/18/2049 **FREED Organization Base, Sumeragi, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask**

Then at the nighttime in the middle of the vibrant city. Buildings were still outdated based on the year 2017 but some electronics such as lampposts are now powered by magic for example. But at the former air force base turned a shadow organization base where the flag of Japan was blown by the reaction of the wind as the cargo lands down at the airfield as it enters inside the hangar. The FREED soldiers then groups up and salutes to Kazuto's arrival.

Keigo, Nu, and Kazuto got off the cargo as they were about to head back to the quarters until…

"Well, ain't that a surprise. I haven't been talking to you since weeks." The mysterious male voice spoke as the FREED Soldiers noticed and makes a path for a male as Kazuto suddenly noticed… remembering him and his name…

"H-Huh…. Colonel Kagura-san! Why are you here?" Kazuto was shocked to see him again during the middle of the night.

"Hey… Nu… Who is he…" Keigo then ask Nu as she starts to scan for a moment.

"Scanning. Voice recognized as Colonel Kagura Mitsuki from the New NOL." Nu emotionless said in a monotone voice.

"I see… Though, your personality system seems okay." Keigo then shrugged as he looked at him.

Kagura is a rather tall, broad chested, young man. He wears a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. Kagura wears wrist wraps that cover his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, black NOL cape that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape is a deep crimson red, while the exterior is decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape is held onto Kagura's body via a light brown strap. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.

"Yo, Kazu-san." Kagura continued as he lays his arms against his shoulder. "Hows your job as the leader here? Been peeking on girls lately? I was hoping if you got a chance."

"N-Not really… Kokonoe-san is pretty scary if you try to peek at her. To respond this… I never got a chance." Kazuto replied with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Darn… Well, Is Makoto or Noel here? I was hoping if she's here today." Kagura asked him as he thinked.

"Ahh, Makoto and Noel… two elite members of FREED are asleep right now, I think they've gotten tired on their recent mission that took on. So not this time. Anyways, what about you? Any news on the New NOL and stuff? Maybe our new Prime Minister Amanohokosaka?" Kazuto asked him about it as he starts to think.

"Hmm… I hear she's planning to start the peace negotiation with the United Kingdom to ensure peaceful regulation between our country and them." Kagura continued. "Plus, Vector are back in business to create more of those Frame Mechs. Besides, just doing my job back in that New NOL Sumeragi Division Building. Heck, It feels like my as has been hurt after I've been going on a peeking spree."

"Heheh… Says from you, pervert." Nu snickered at him with a smug look on her face.

"Sh-Shut up! D-Don't throw me into that situation!" Kagura then calms down as he sighs. "Anyways, I was only here just to visit. Say, Kazuto-san. Wanna head to the bar? We could go use for some drinks."

"Ehh, why not. Keigo-san, Nu. Get some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow." Kazuto said as he starts leaving with Kagura as they kept on talking.

"Say… you wanna talk about hot girls in the beach?" Kagura asked him.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Kazuto replied as they walked their way there and talked at the same time.

"Say, brother!~ Let's go to sleep already! I just want to cuddle your body… waaaaaaay deep in, you know?~" Nu asked him as he shighed.

"Sure… I guess?" Keigo replied as Nu becomes happy.

Yay! Thank you, Keigo!~" Nu then hugged his left arm as he sighed as he and Nu heads back to their quarters.

" _Man… what have I gotten myself into…_ " Keigo said in his mind as he had no choice in the process.

* * *

2/18/2049 **New NOL Official Residence, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Restlessness**

Meanwhile at the build which belonged to the former prime minister, at the redesigned room of the throne room which looked familiar back in their world. The red elegant carpet was long and lined up all the way to the throne in the middle. A familiar young girl wearing a orange kimono-like clothing as she had long brown hair and orange eyes.

"Homura Amanohokosaka, yes?" The prime minister of United Kingdom continued. "I'm glad to take your offer and your goal to achieve peace. At first, we thought your country is prepared for war with all these new technology that is new to us. Magic Formula, right? Do you mind providing us your technology? We'd like to test it ourselves if you will."

"Yes, we will provide you the technology you need. Remember, we are far from forming a peace agreement." Homura said to him as he nods.

"Yes, I understand. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have important talks to attend to." The british prime minister ended the call as Homura was left to sigh.

Then, the blonde man with green eyes arrives, He was seen wearing a standard military outfit; a jolting sapphire military jacket with a white long sleeve button shirt with a red tie on the collar, white pants and his military boots from his primary outfit. He now wears a cape similar to Kagura's but in a jolting sapphire motif. The blonde man approached to her as he kneels towards her.

"Major **Jin Kisaragi** , what can I help you with?" Homura asks him.

"Emperor, I'd like a request to investigate the incident outside of Sumeragi City. There was a train incident involving a bomb." The blonde named Jin asks her for a request as she nods.

"Granted, once you have returned. Please tell me all of the information you know. Is that understood?" Homura said to Jin as he complies.

"Yes, Emperor." Jin stood up as he turned around and leaves the room in a silent throne room. After Jin left, Homura was left alone.

"Seven Wildcards… threatening to us and all races here in Japan?" Homura said to herself as she shook her head. "No… I must forgot about it…"

And so, it was quiet in the throne room… very quiet in this night…

* * *

2/19/2049 **FREED Organization Base, Sumeragi, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was the next day in FREED's air force base where Keigo was seen being poked in the cheek by Nu with her blank expression.

"Hey, Keigo. Wake up." Nu continued poking him as he wakes up.

"Ugggh… Damn, I'm trying to catch some sleep… What time is it…" Keigo asked her.

"It's 6:30 AM." Nu continued. "Our leader needs us for no reason and I don't know why."

"Hey, you're a robot. Can't you atleast speak more monotone or something if you have a shitton of information?" Keigo bluntly asks her as she glares at him back.

"Keigo… you know Kokonoe installed the personality system into me, right? I do speak a bit monotone. Plus, I need a updated Idea Engine… It feels so damn iffy." Nu asks him as he completely forgot about it.

"Crap! The Idea Engine that you need to be replaced. But… how come?" Keigo asked her.

"Because the Idea Engine I currently have within me. Hell if I don't know." Nu shrugged.

"I see… Well, if it's getting outdated. I think she can solve that. Let's go. I can tell Kazuto-san is waiting for us… I guess." Keigo then grabbed Nu's hand as she blushes. However, she kept silent about it.

 **-[FREED Seventh Sector, FREED]-**

 ***Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 OST- Mission_Gunvolt**

Meanwhile at the large underground science lab where the FREED scientists were seen being busy right now. Then, the elevator door opens as Keigo and Nu walked their way into the main lab where a familiar character named Kokonoe was seen busy typing up on the monitor to conduct tests.

"Kokonoe-san! Can I have a request from you?" Keigo's voice reached to her cat ears as it twitches when she heard him while she was typing.

Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip, these ears are bent forward slightly. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual "Kaka" jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. Plus, The oversized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka tribe wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively shows her barefoot in one of her feet. But who knows.

"Yeah? What is it? I'm pretty busy with this work here…" Kokonoe said as she turns around with her chair and pulls out a lollipop from her mouth.

"Well… I was hoping if you can update Nu's Idea Engine. I mean, if you have one." Keigo asks her as she remembers.

"Supposedly, I do. The latest Idea Engine is a final version just for Lambda. But… when those Seven Wildcard douchebags raided and stole Lambda away from me… I'm still pissed off at them. Though… I can help you with that, I promised that I'll make Nu stronger with the latest engine. After all, she is a Murakumo Unit. I've already studied about her so forth." Kokonoe explained to Keigo as Nu looked at her.

"Right… Anyways, can you just update her and run tests on Nu, please?" Keigo asked her as she sighs and puts her lollipop back in her mouth.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Anyways, Commander Mitarashi said he needs you for a moment. He's with Nanaya right now to you better catch up to him. So, get your ass moving!" Kokonoe then glared at him as he jumped a bit.

"R-Right! W-Will do!" Keigo then ran as he exits the main lab an into the hallway of Sector Seven but not before giving Nu one final look as he spoke in his mind. " _Well… At least I can trust Kokonoe on this. Nu changed when I first met her. Since her personality was growing, a updated personality system was installed into her to make Nu more humanly as possible. Heh… Kokonoe you are indeed a genius._ "

 **-[Seventh Sector Hangar]-**

 ***Persona 3 OST- Afternoon Break**

At the main hangar area where the door was closes as Kazuto and a familiar squirrel girl was seen waiting for her.

"Kazuto-san! Makoto-san! Sorry I'm late! I had to ask Kokonoe-san to update Nu with a latest Idea Engine. She is also running tests on her again so yeah." Keigo then starts to catch his breath as he calms down. "So, Makoto-san… How have you've been?"

"Nothing much, you've been on a late streak, you know?" Makoto then smirked at him as he felt a little irritated.

"Hey, I had to make things quick, Makoto-san." Keigo then glared at her.

Makoto is a squirrel-type demi-human young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. But, she was wearing a outfit of a orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. After all, Makoto views Keigo as a good friend.

"Well, you're here in a perfect timing. We've been standing here about… five minutes. Heheh." Kazuto smiled.

"I… I see. Anyways, Kazuto-san. Is there something you wanted me to see something?" Keigo asked him as he nods.

"Indeed I do!" Kazuto continued. "Are you familiar with Mechs?"

"Yeah… only the Frame Mechs created by Vector Heavy Industries." Keigo replied.

"Well, I'm about to tell you that this mech we kept is more capable than a regular Frame Mech, but more better and badass." Kazuto then uses the Identification Card scanner as the door opens. "So, come on!"

The three walked past through the door as it closes. Just as they were seen passing through the hallway. They once again pass through the door as they finally entered the underground hangar as Keigo was awed of this place.

"H-Holy shit…" Keigo said to himself as he looked at the mecha that is tall than a giant gundam replica in Japan. But, it was 24 meters tall. However, the mech had a blue/white color scheme with a bit of yellow. However, it had a Cross of Lorraine on one of the wings. "Is that… a Frame Mech?"

"Not just any kind of Frame Mech… but a completely different and heavily modified one! What you're seeing here is called the **Doll**." Kazuto explained of the mecha as Keigo felt skeptical.

"D-Doll?" Keigo asked him as he nods.

"Yup. You see. This Doll idea was done by Kokonoe herself! Plus, she also build that all by herself and her trusty machineries. It took this mech to be finished to a final version for months since you've joined. We've… been hiding it for long. Heheh." Kazuto continued. "Anyways, this here is named **Baselard=Fenrir MURAKUMO Type-XII**. To explain this, The Doll requires a power source. And the power source is the Murakumo Unit itself, capable of powering up a Doll for start up. What's new is that a Murakumo Unit can control the Doll without a pilot on it's own. Though, there is a Pilot cockpit which Me or the Unit can control it anytime or work together as one. Plus, it can also transform into a fighter jet and a mech. Similar to one of the Macross Delta animes, huh? Oh and… I forgot to tell you. You already know that Noel is a Murakumo Unit. Right now… She's doing her job back at the Kojiro Church."

"Huh? She works at the church?" Keigo wondered about Noel as Makoto talks in.

"Well, Noellers still needs to run the church to take care of the little childrens who lost their parents back home. I still visit her from time to time." Makoto smiles and thinks about her.

Then, Keigo looked at his left next to the Baselard… The mech had a color scheme of Light Blue/Blue as it was the same height like Baselard. But the design looks different as it looks similar to Macross Delta's VF-31J Siegfried and Frame Arms' Hresvelgr=Ater combined together.

"Also… What's this one next to the Baselard?" Keigo asked him until…

" **Hresvelgr=Legacy MURAKUMO Type-XIII Prototype** …" Kokonoe said after she finished updating Nu-13. "I've been working on this for weeks without problem… I had the scientists help me with this project to give this mech a same capability like Baselard did. Besides, this mech is just for you and Nu. But my concern is… This mech has never been tested despite it's a prototype. I was hoping if you can test it for me but it feels like it's not the right time yet. So, I'll have to think about continue working on it. But for now… I've managed to update Nu with the latest Idea Engine. So, how do you feel?"

"It kinda hurts a bit… but damn… I just feel different or something." Nu said as she stretches and yawns. "Also, the mech is for us, right? When do we get to use it?"

"Not unless if I have the time to do so." Kokonoe replied as Keigo bows at her.

"Kokonoe-san! Thank you for updating Nu." Keigo said to her as Kokonoe was about to leave but turned her head to look at him.

"Don't sweat it. If you'll excuse me, I have work to take care of." Kokonoe then leaves the hangar as Kazuto chuckled.

"True. Again, this mech here is in it's prototype stage. So, let's leave the hangar. But, Keigo-san. Do you mind running a errand for me? I need Noel-chan here." Kazuto said to him as he head tilted.

"Her? Why?" Keigo asked him.

"Well, I need to test run my mech again. After all, Noel is indeed a Murakumo Unit. Plus, Remember the time Kokonoe installed a program where Nu goes into a motorcycle position and you ride her like a tron bike? You said you wanted a personal ride so why not do it?" Kazuto said as he completely forgot about it.

"Ooooh! I know what you mean… Right, we'll get going. Nu, we're heading to the church." Keigo said to her as she sighs.

"But churches are so boring!" Nu whined as she had to follow.

"So, you think that our new rookie will be okay, Commander?" Makoto wondered and asks him.

"Who knows. Maybe he soon will have potential sooner or later." Kazuto continued. "Anyways, Makoto. Vector managed to deliver us a very special Frame Mech just for you. The Motion Trace System should be fitting for your style."

"R-Really!? Wh-Where!?" Makoto was all excited as Kazuto smiles. "Let's wait until the time is right, okay?"

"R-Right… I kinda got carried away there." Makoto chuckled as the two left the hangar as they kept on talking.

2/19/2049 **Kojiro Church, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

Hours has passed down on the road to the countryside of Minami, part of Sumeragi. However, Nu in her combat form was seen in the motorcycle position as there was holographic wheels on the front and back as Keigo was seen riding her through the holographic handle bar as he was heading his way towards the church.

"Say, Keigo." Nu continued. "Why are going to the church again?"

"Well, We're only here to pick up Noel-san today. Kazuto needs her." Keigo said to her as Nu was rather not happy about it.

"Oh… her. Why do we need to pick up that bitch? She's just a another Murakumo Unit just like me copying my moves." Nu complained as he sighed.

"Let's just get this over with. I gotta pay her a visit so I can check of what's going on." Keigo said as he revs her as Nu accelerates to the destination.

Minutes later, Just as they arrived to the church. Keigo gets off on Nu as she no longers enters her motorcycle position because most of the people find it weird in some sense. Then, Nu reverts back to her usual form.

"So… this is it. Just gotta go inside and check on Noel-san." Keigo said to himself as he and Nu enters inside the church to find Noel alone inside there. But there was no children around at this time. "Ahh, Noel-san."

The nun with blonde hair and green eyes noticed to see him when she stood up. But, she was happy to see him.

"Ahh! Keigo-san! It's a pleasure to see you here!" The nun named Noel smiled at him with her kind face. Keigo smiled back with a wave.

"Been praying?" Keigo asked.

"Of course, I can't skip it so it's very important." Noel simply replies as Keigo felt like he should refresh himself to know about her.

 **[NOEL=VERMILLION - FREED's Elite Member]**

" _Noel Vermillion… She's a elite member of FREED since Kazuto hired her before I joined and met Nu-13. What I know about her that she used to be part of the NOL and decided to run the church for a certain someone she once knew. And now, since I joined FREED. I usually help her on missions she can't take on. Makoto-san also help as well. Don't be mistaken, she is also a Murakumo Unit known as Mu-12, Kazuto's partner for that mech of Baselard or whatever. Besides, she's stronger than Nu-13 as I can tell."_

"I see… Well, you up for talk?" Keigo asked her as she nods.

"Of course, Keigo-san! You're the only person I can trust." Noel then smiles as Nu talked in like a child raising her hand.

"Wh-What about me?" Nu asked.

"Same to you as well, Nu." Noel replied to her as Keigo chuckled.

And so… five minutes later… Keigo and Noel continued their talk to each other. Mainly about the world since the New NOL arrived to Japan through the anomaly and later changed Japan after the Prime Minister suddenly passed away.

After all, Noel was happy to live in the real world to start over life again. Keigo on the other hand, wants to live a normal life if he retires working for FREED.

"You know… I'm glad to live in this new world instead of one hundred years into the future… Everything seems so different, so lively. And even demi-humans are considered as equals." Noel said about the world itself as Keigo smiles.

"Yeah… Besides, I'm glad you're liking it here. Speaking of which… You mentioned that girl names Tsubaki… Where is she by the way?" Keigo asked her.

"Ahh, she still works for the New NOL under Jin-niisan. But… I wonder if she's doing okay…" Noel wondered as she looked up at the ceiling of the church.

"Who knows. That depends on it if she is doing good or bad. Again, we don't know." Keigo continued. "And sometimes, there is things we worry about. But it's good for us to move on and focus the good aspect of the future no matter what. We can't look back into the past. The more we look back at it even if it's tragic. It'll pain us more. Even you."

"You maybe right. But, I was thinking, Keigo-san." Noel continued. "Is it possible for the world to obtain this… world peace?"

"Dunno… It maybe hard to reach but it's getting there. But the Seven Wildcards are on the run. The JSDF are hunting them, too." Keigo continued on and noticed. "Ahh! Anyways… we should get going back to our base. You can get on Nu's back. I'll take you back there. Makoto-san really misses you."

"Huh? She does? Oh my! I wonder if she's okay…?" Noel wondered as Keigo stood up and scratches his head.

"She said she's okay that you're doing your own things at the church. Anyways, get changing. We'll wait for you." Keigo said to her as Noel stood up and smiles.

"Will do, Keigo. It won't take that long." Noel said with a kind smile as she heads to get changing.

Minutes later… after it kept Keigo and Nu waiting. Noel comes out to reveal her appearance that is very similar to one she is wearing but to reveal her long blonde hair. But she does not wear of the uniform of the NOL but instead a FREED-themed blue outfit just for her because of Kokonoe.

"There… I'm ready to go. Now, shall we head there right away?" Noel then said to him as ne nods.

"Sure thing. We can continue talking while we're heading back." Keigo said as Noel nods.

2/19/2049 **Downtown, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- When the Moon's Reaching Out Stars**

Just as time skips. Nu was once again in her combat form and her motorcycle position. She seemed annoyed that Noel is on her back while Keigo is just riding her to head back to the base. However, Noel was holding on to him as he was driving Nu down the road with modern builds everywhere.

"Umm… Keigo-san? Can I ask you?" Noel asked him as he noticed.

"Yeah? What is it?" Keigo asks her as she was quite embarrassed.

"Did… Did I left my weapons back at our base?" Noel asked as he was thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe once we're back. You can get them but… I wanna tell you… Have you ever piloted a mech before?" Keigo asked her as she noticed of what he said.

"Hmm? No, never. I only act as the core for Kazuto-san's mech. I mean… When I'm in my Murakumo unit, of course." Noel explained as she smiles.

"Oh? Is that so? Wait… the Mech is a Doll, right? I heard you or Kazuto can control it, right?" Keigo asked her.

"Well, I do control it sometimes on my own but Kazuto does a lot of work by himself. But still, I'll always help him." Noel replied to him as he was quite surprised.

"That's good to hear." Keigo continued. "I do saw a another mech that is a prototype but I'm not sure who will pilot it. I'm sure it requires a Murakumo unit to power it up."

"Who knows. Maybe you might pilot it." Noel smiled.

"Yeah… I wish." Keigo sighed as he kept on riding his way back to the base.

2/19/2049 **FREED Organization Base, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask (Instrumental)**

Then meanwhile at the base's hangar where there was a elevator there. However, the two got off of Nu as she reverts back to her usual form after being ride on as a transportation. Nu walked approached to Keigo and Noel as they come to meet someone familiar…

"Tager-san. Good day. Do you mind letting us through to Sector Seven? Kazuto told me that he needs Noel-san today." Keigo asked the red giant and looked at him.

Tager is massive in stature, standing just under 8 feet, and has a body with muscles bulging out of each and every corner while he has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that do not show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored 7th Agency uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery.

"Sure thing. Just make sure you don't cause trouble, you hear me?" Tager said to him a he nods.

 **[IRON=TAGER - The Red Giant]**

" _Nothing much as I know him… He works under FREED and Kokonoe-san. He acts as the guard of the base. To be honest, he's doing his job to look out for trespassers. Again, he's very strong. I wouldn't pick a fight if I were myself."_

"Yeah, sure thing." Keigo nods as the three takes the elevator inside the hangar as it starts to go down as Tager watches them.

"Heh… You troublesome kids…" Tager said with a slight smile on his face.

 **-[Seventh Sector Hangar, FREED]-**

"Kazuto-san! We're back!" Keigo called for him as he arrives to meet Kazuto and Makoto who were seen finished playing Guilty Gear XRD REV 2. Kazuto and Makoto stood up and looked at them. However, Noel and Makoto hugged each other.

"Noellers! Welcome back!" Makoto continued. "Hows your job back at the church?"

"Oh, it was normal. I was alone in the church since the kids were fast asleep." Noel said with a kind smile on her face.

"Really? That must have been silent for you, Noellers. Maybe I'll come to your church someday." Makoto said with a smile on her face as Kazuto interrupts.

"Ahem… Anyways, I have Kokonoe here today. But she has to continue back to work in five minutes." Kazuto said as he looked at Kokonoe approaching to him.

"Hey, Commander. I just finished up the remaining touched on the Hresvelgr." Kokonoe informed to him as he smiles.

"That's great! Anyways, Kokonoe. Any news on your weapon project?" Kazuto asked her.

"The project is barely in the works. It's going to be a pain in the ass as long I have the right resources." Kokonoe continued and looked at Keigo. "And Keigo, and the weapon project will be specially for you."

"Hmm? How come?" Keigo asked her.

"I was thinking that your pistol should be replaced with a battery upgrade. Anyways… I'm here to assist Kazuto in check the systems of Baselard=Fenrir. Trust me, this will be your first time seeing it in action." Kokonoe said as she looked at the Baselard held in the underground hangar.

"That right. Sorry to break it up, you two. Noel-san. Activate your Murakumo, please." Kazuto commands her as she looked at him and nods.

"Yes, sir. Switching modes." Noel said as the blade appears behind her as it was two meters long with a golden and blue color. The bright light enveloped her and the sword as it merged together. After the light faded away, it had reveal Noel's other form…

"I am Boundary Interface Prime Field Device #12. Anti-Sankishin Core Unit: Mu." Mu said in her usual voice but a little monotone. However, she was embarrassed of her revealing skin while blushing.

"Otherwise known as the Kusanagi." Kokonoe added.

Being Noel's true form, Mu's physical appearance remains the same, her blue pupil eyes were pure, and her long blond hair with a distinct fray. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns like the White Susanoo. When in battle, she dons armor similar to Nu and Lambda-11 with the same general design and floating blades. However, unlike the former two, her armor shows off much of her skin, retaining little of Noel's NOL outfit, which seems to have disintegrated. It also features large magic power regulator pauldrons.

"Umm… Noel-san? You look great in your other form. Besides, you do look cute." Keigo said to Mu as she jumped a bit as she starts to blushes and starts to feel more embarrassed.

"I-I do?" Mu said in her usual voice tone. Despite she is Noel as the Murakumo Unit. She then proceeds to talk to herself. "I-I mean… I am that cute but does that mean cute boys will try to date me because of how cute I am? Or how sexy I am? I-I don't know what to day, Keigo. Maybe you can help me out in dating someone that is handsome and sexy and maybe start a family with a handsome person and have childrens. And later on, we'd live a normal life and continue as normal people. Maybe I'd want to date Kazuto-san because he's handsome and sexy. And cute at the same time…"

Mu kept on muttering to herself while blushing at the same time as Keigo, Nu, Kokonoe, Kazuto, and Makoto were looking at her in some comedic way.

"Umm… Keigo-san… You shouldn't have done that…" Makoto said as Keigo head tilted.

"W-What? I just said that she's cute." Keigo said to as deadpanned Makoto.

"I know you said but this is what happens if you compliment her good things like that…" Makoto said as he starts to sweatdrop.

"And there she goes, Noel rambling to herself for some nonsense. When will she ever stop…?" Nu shrugged about it as Kazuto looked at Mu.

"So, I was thinking… Kazuto-kun. I still love you-" Mu then said as Kazuto stops her talking.

"It's okay, Noel-chan. I love you, too. We're still dating, you know?" Kazuto said to her as she nods. However, Keigo didn't knew that the two were dating.

"H-Huh!? You two are dating!?" Keigo was shocked of as Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah. We've been dating for one year now before you joined. After all, we still care about each other." Kazuto then pets Mu's hair while she still blushes.

"I see. Aren't you going to do a demonstration about your mech?" Keigo asked him as he completely forgot about.

"Ahh! Forgive me! Anyways… Noel-chan. Let's do this." Kazuto said to her as she nods.

"Right!" Mu nods as Kazuto didn't have time to wear his G-force suit for the mech but he didn't care.

Just as the two approaches to the Baselard=Fenrir, Mu hovers up as the Core Cockpit hatch opens up on the Baselard's upper chest. Which she then turns around and enters inside, attaching her body and eight floating swords as the hatch closes. For a few seconds, the head of the Baselard starts to move as it was activated.

"Baselard=Fenrir MURAKUMO Type-XII: Online." Mu said through the mech as Kazuto looked at it.

"Great! Can you grab me inside the Pilot's cockpit then?" Kazuto asked her as she nods.

"Very well." Mu then controls the mech with her mind as the hand grabs Kazuto and hold him. Then, the Pilot Cockpit opens up. Revealing to be a seat, interface, twin stick controls, and the right lever next to it.

"Now, Keigo-san. Watch!" Kazuto said as he enters inside the cockpit as the hatch closes in as Mu was seen starting up the pilot sequence.

"Pilot: Kazuto Mitarashi, confirmed." Mu continued. "Transferring controls to pilot."

"Phew… Thanks, Noel-chan. Anyways, I'm talking through this mech since Noel can do the same thing. Hows the system checkup on Baselard, Kokonoe-san?" Kazuto asked her as she was seen using a tablet while holding a lollipop from her hand.

"It's all complete. You're ready to go." Kokonoe said to Kazuto through the comms as he nods.

"Thanks. I'll explain this again, Keigo. This Doll has a ability to transform between from a mech to a fighter jet. Again, it'll depend how fast this mech go-" Kazuto's voice was cut as everyone in the base heard the alarm as Kokonoe looked at his tablet to see a live footage of two frame mechs causing havoc in the Tojo District's Downtown as the JSDF were seen trying to deal with the situation but were defeated easily.

 ***Persona 3 OST- Crisis**

"Commander. Big trouble, two Frame Mechs are attacking the city. The two pilots inside those mechs are unknown." Kokonoe explained as Kazuto takes a deep breath.

"I see. Noel-chan. Change of plans. We have to go! Kokonoe-san, Prepare the take off launch sequence!" Kazuto said to her as she nods as she proceeds to control the panels where the Baselard is standing as it starts to slowly elevate.

"Starting up launch sequence in 30 seconds!" Kokonoe said as Kazuto pulls the right lever back as the mech shifts into a fighter jet mode.

"Kazuto-kun… Are you sure we're going to do this?" Mu asked him as he smiles.

"Yeah, for sure. The world would always use more heroes, after all." Kazuto replied inside the mech.

"Hey, what about me?" Keigo asks Kazuto who is inside the mech.

"Sorry, I can't let you go out in the battlefield. You'll get yourself killed, even if you're piloting a mech. Makoto, get in your Frame Mech as well. I need your help as well." Kazuto said to them as Makoto salutes and heads to her mech right away to assist him. However, Keigo was left alone with Nu.

"Hey, Keigo-san!" Makoto continued as she was running. "I heard Litchi-san needs you for a moment! So don't worry! We'll be back!"

"Well, Keigo. I guess life sucks, huh?" Nu asked him as he sighed.

"Not really, I'm still a rookie. Which doesn't mean I can fight in the mecha battlefield." Keigo looked at Kokonoe who already left to do her work. "Anyways… I wonder why Litchi-san wants me something."

Thus, Keigo and Nu left the hangar while Kazuto and Makoto were left to deal with the situation by themselves.

2/19/2049 **Downtown, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Guilty Gear XRD OST- Stolz**

Meanwhile at the downtown area of Sumeragi where the JSDF and the New NOL Soldiers were seen evacuating the people out of the area as the two mechs were seen walking around the city. Inside the mech is there a black haired man who was seen piloting the Frame Mech.

"Ahaha! This is better than I expected, Brother!" The black-haired man said as he was in a black colored mech while the white colored one was seen punching the city building.

"You bet your ass right, Bro! After all! We've made a right choice to join Seven Wildcards! All we gotta do is to find their FREED Base and-" The blonde haired man stopped as he looked to see someone coming…

"O-Oi? Brother? What's wrong?" The black haired asked him through the comms and looked at the strange figure coming.

"I think a fighter jet is coming towards us… Wanna destroy it?" The blonde haired man said to his brother.

"That's not a jet…" The black haired man said as the fighter jet shifts into a mech mode as it lands on the ground.

"Hmph. As expected, two mechs causing trouble, huh?" The voice of Kazuto spoke inside the mech as he looked at the two.

"Hah! It's just a another mech! You're still outmatched when it comes to brotherly teamwork, though! Since you're here… Allow us to introduce ourselves." The blonde haired man continued. "I am **Ridge**. And this is my brother, **Craig**."

"And since we're brothers, we're unstoppable. I'm the brains and he's the brawns. We also bring destruction! Thus, we are known as the **Kamizono brothers**! And you've picked a wrong fight, pal!"

"Heh… You know, I was hoping this will be an equal fight." Kazuto said as the another orange mech arrived and punches Craig's mech.

"Hah! How did you like that!" Makoto said as she was inside her mech. However, the cockpit was different as it was motion based. Makoto had a cocky look on her face.

"Makoto-san. You're late." Kazuto said to her after her arrival.

"I know, I had to run my way here after you left so quickly. You're lucky that Noel is with you." Makoto said as the video comms appears to the right as it reveals to be Mu.

"I couldn't be more happy." Mu smiled from the comms as the another comm pops up as it was Kazuto.

"We don't have time. We need to deal with them!" Kazuto said as he noticed his phone ringing. "W-Wait, hold up…. Noel-chan! Take over the controls for me."

"Hey… Brother… Are you okay?" Ridge said as Craig's mech got up.

"Tch… I'm good, but that asshole can't take me down that easy… Hey! Are you two done? We're gonna kill you now…" Craig threatened the two as Mu controlling the mech starts to enter in combat as it was equipped with a vulcan on the left arm.

"Decimate." Mu said as the vulcan starts to spin up and prepare for the attack.

2/19/2049 **FREED Organization, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Butterfly Kiss**

Meanwhile back at the underground lab of FREED's Seventh Sector. In the medical room where Keigo was seen in someone's office as he was sitting on a chair as while patiently waiting for minutes and later on.

"What's taking her so long…" Keigo felt a bit impatient until someone comes into the office.

"Ahh! Sorry for the wait. I'm coming!" The voice of a female comes into the office as she sits to her chair next to her desk with a computer. "Again, apologies for the wait."

"No worries, Litchi-san. Just had to take time." Keigo replied with a smile on her face.

Litchi is a tall, young and attractive Asian woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair is a small panda. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with a small panda sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style.

 **[LITCHI=FAYE=LING - The Doctor, The Scientist]**

" _Litchi Faye Ling… I met her since I joined FREED. What I know that she is chinese. But, I'm pretty much getting along with her despite she is both doctor and scientist. What's more interesting is that panda she names Lao Jiu. It sure look cute but she uses a pole as a weapon that has a mind of it's own… I don't know what to say. She's really sexy. Right now, she just makes medicine just for us since she is part of FREED's Seventh Sector Division."_

"Anyways, I need your help to run test on this medicine I have created to counter poison. Most antidotes doesn't work to counter poison and might hurt their bodies. Even a chance of death if it wasn't handled correctly." Litchi explained as Keigo listened.

"So, what you're saying that you made a better antidote that will counter the strongest poisons?" Keigo asked her as she nods and shows her the vial with a strange color inside it.

"Indeed, which is why I want you to test it out. So please, tell me if you're ready." Litchi gives him the antidote as he takes it.

However, Keigo felt unsure if his stomach is ready for this moment. But, he had no other choice but to take the risks.

"Well… Cheers…" Keigo then took the drink of the mysterious medicine as he finishes all of it. And after that, he felt something normal…? "Hey, this is not bad- NGH!"

Keigo felt his stomach as he rushes over to the nearby sink and vomits there as Litchi noticed.

"Oh my… Perhaps I should look more into this." Litchi wondered as Keigo finished vomiting on the sink.

"L-Litchi-san… I'm not saying that I hate this. But, at least I'm glad to help you out. Heheh…" Keigo said to her with a thumbs up as Litchi puts her finger under her chin and smiles.

"I see, well. I got a another one ready to test out if you want." Litchi said until she looked at the TV monitor next to her as she looked at the live news footage of two mecha engaging in a fight against two mechas.

TV News: " _Breaking News. The huge mech fight is still going on at Sumeragi City. It appears to be the two mechs are fighting against the other two. However, we've confirmed that the black and white mechs belonged to the JSDF which they're stolen as the military government told us. However, the other two are from the another organization known as FREED. Wait… It seems the JSDF's Mech is overwhelming the orange mech with cannons… And it dodged! And it looks like that orange mech is destroyed the cannon and went for the front jab! And the other mech from FREED went for a gatling attack and the white mech uses it's shield to protect its companion! This is going off the charts!_ "

"Hmm… I wonder if Commander Mitarashi is doing okay…" Litchi wondered as Keigo looked at the TV Monitor.

"Who knows. I really want to join in the fight but…" Keigo continued. "I'm not allowed to enter the battlefield full of mechs…"

"Hmm. Well, the commander is worried about your safety so it's best to stay behind and wait for their return." Litchi replied to him as he sighs.

"I know, I remember that we had a spar training. Your kicks are too deadly. I might call you Chun-Li if you try to do a Spinning Bird Kick." Keigo chuckled until someone comes in.

"Litchi-san. I've bought in the package you've needed." The voice of a young teenage girl spoke as she gives her the package.

The teenage girl with magenta eyes and blue hair tied by a yellow ribbon into a

long ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two side locks that reach to her chest. Now, with her side-locks reaching below her navel and her ponytail below her knees. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen, but has a bust that is second only to that of Makoto in size. But, she was wearing a outfit that consisted of lowleg tight-fitting black pants that exposed some skin on her sides, a backless white halter top with red trimming, black symbols, and a big golden zipper piece, maroon fingerless gloves that reach close to her elbows and high-heeled boots.

"Ahh, thank you, Natsume. You've been a great help." Litchi said to her with a smile as the teenage girl bows.

 **[MAI=NATSUME - Keigo's Best Friend (And his sparring FGC partner)]**

" _Mai Natsume… My first friend since I joined FREED. She made me feel welcome here. However… We used to share room until she moved to a another room with Kajun-san. Despite her name is Japanese. She's still getting used to living in our world since it changed. But yeah, we ended up becoming best friends. In exchange, I taught her how to play Fighting Games, mainly Guilty Gear XRD REV 2 at the arcades and my home. Though, she ended up maining as Sin Kiske but that's not all bad. Anyways, her combat… She fights with a spear she calls Outseal. To be honest, Mai-chan is pretty agile with that. Oh and… despite we're best friends. She told me her embarrassing story that she used to be a male… Pretty weird, huh? Anyways, I'm currently stuck in a triangle between Mai-chan and Kajun-san. With Nu-13 part of this ordeal. I kinda threw myself into this small situation."_

"It's no problem." Mai smiled and looked at Keigo. "Oh! Keigo-kun! Good to see you. Helping out Litchi-san again?"

"Pretty much. I was told by Kazuto-san to stay back and let him to his thing with Makoto-san." Keigo said to her.

"Ahh. You mean that battle going on? I'm quite surprised to see how it goes. I mean… this is my third time seeing this in action." Mai looked at the monitor as she thinked.

"Oh… Anyways, Mai-chan. You open for talk?" Keigo stood up and looked at her. However, she blinked her eyes and wonders why.

"O-Oh, sure. I'm open to talk. Is there something wrong?" Mai asked him as he shook his head.

"Nah, it's not that. Let's head outside, I just wanna express myself since things changed." Keigo replied as Mai felt she understands of why he wants to talk to her.

 **-[Outside Sector Seven, FREED Organization Base]-**

 ***BlazBlue: Central Fiction OST- Schmaltz**

Meanwhile at the outside of the hangar where Keigo and Mai were leaning against the wall. Though, Keigo felt calm about it as he takes a deep breath.

"So, Keigo-kun. What do you want to talk about?" Mai asked him.

"Well. It's been… two… or three years since you people from a another world came to become part of our society. I'm quickly surprised of how Japan quickly changed since it's 2049. But… Mai-chan. What do you think of the world so far that is different from yours?" Keigo asked her.

"Hmm… To be honest, I kinda don't remember anything since we came to this place. I'm glad to see that it's a very alive world as well." Mai said with a smile on her face as Keigo chuckled.

"Of course it is. Mechs, culture, etc… you name it." Keigo continued. "Besides, everyone has lives. Sometimes you want to talk to your friends, family, grandparents, and even the ones you care about. Plus, I don't think I can't stay living in the base for long. I might head back into my home. The downside is… I lost both of my parents before you guys came."

"A-Ahh… Umm… I'm sorry for your loss, Keigo-kun." Mai felt worried for him as he shook his head with a smile.

"No worries, what I said is all in the past now. I feel like moving on is the best solution and forget about the bad stuff that hit me." Keigo said with a look on his face as if he is going to accept it.

"Oh? Keigo, Mai? I see you two are talking to each other?" The voice of a woman as he turned to his left and noticed.

" **A-AWWAAAAAGGGH!** O-Oh… It's just you, Kajun-san… Why did you have to scare me- Whoa!" Keigo noticed as he catches a melon soda on his hand as Mai did the same thing.

Kajun is a young woman with lavender eyes and waist-length hair. Her butterfly headband is slightly darker than her hair color and a black pantyhose and a pair of high heels. There is also a black butterfly crest on the tails of her overcoat. And now she wears a short navy blue dress with a separate matching collar with lavender ribbons on each side, and a white lab coat with black trimming and blue cuffs. She also wears a different headband with a black butterfly design.

"I heard you two are having a small conversation, yes?" Kajun approached to the two to see them.

 **[KAJUN=FAYCOTT - Mai's Best Friend]**

" _And here she is… Kajun Faycott. Mai's actual best friend while I'm sort of friends with her? I know she has a princess-like personality. Still, I don't wanna get on her bad side if I just disrespect her. Not to mention, Kajun acts as my temporary navigator if Kokonoe-san is too busy at the moment. Plus, she's also a undercover agent. So she does her mission alone."_

"Pretty much. Say, Kajun-san. Hows your undercover mission involving the Seven Wildcards? I just can't believe that one of the Seven Wildcard member tried to kill me with a bomb by Lambda's help." Keigo shrugged about it.

"Actually, I do." Kajun continued. "I managed to sneak into a abandoned warehouse controlled by the Seven Wildcards. It's located in the ghetto area. I didn't had a chance to fight but what I really saw that they're creating weapons from the Magic Formula. Though, it seems they won't back down that easily. But, I managed to interrogate one of the soldiers and made him to spit out information."

"Huh? Kajun-san? Really?" Mai was surprised as she nods.

"Yes. What he had told me that the Seven Wildcards has control over the naval area where it was also left abandoned. Plus, they were delivering drugs to South Korea in order to spread the criminal activity." Kajun explained the situation as Keigo yawned.

"So, all we just gotta do is to kill them all, right?" Keigo suggest as Mai was against that.

"K-Keigo-kun? Isn't it that too far?" Mai asked him as he sighs.

"R-Right…" Keigo replied.

"Violence won't solve anything, Keigo." Kajun continued. "It'll only make it become worse. Even if you're called a hero by just murdering people, you'll still get treated badly."

"I see, thanks for the heads up, Kajun-san. Also, you saw the fight going on between two mechs versus two mechs yet?" Keigo asks her as he drinks the soda during this normal days.

"I have. Though, I already know the two names of the mech that were stolen. Both black and white respectively which belong to the JSDF. The black mech is Kurokage, and the white mech is Byakko. They were supposed to be the line of defense that the Japanese army is going to use. It seems the Seven Wildcards can't be stopped that easily." Kajun thought of it as Keigo approached to her.

"And what about those two mechs that were stolen?" Keigo asked her in a serious tone as Mai watched.

"What if heard about those stolen mechs. They seemed to be overwhelming Commander Mitarashi and Makoto with those new weapons that the JSDF were supposed to use." Kajun said as Keigo threw his left fist against the wall.

"Damn… Which is why he doesn't want me to get involved with this battle…" Keigo felt the anger inside him that he never got a chance to fight in a mech or pilot the prototype.

"And this is where you come in." Kokonoe said out of nowhere as he noticed te hee behind Kajun. Nu is also there as well.

"H-Huh…? Kokonoe-san… Nu… Why are you two here-" Keigo asked them as Nu happily hugs to him.

"Why ask about it, We're going to pilot a mech to together!~" Nu said to him as Kokonoe smiled.

"I know breaking his orders are a risk so I'm going to do it for you." Kokonoe continued. "So, what are you waiting for? Get your ass here and we can get started."

Keigo was surprised of what's going on. Knowing the Kazuto not wanting Keigo on the battlefield of mechs to ensure his safety. But with Kokonoe helping him out is a huge sudden movement. Keigo was moved to pilot a mech and fight alongside them. However, he felt the burning determination in his soul. It was burning more because of the movement. So, he had to get the hold of himself and prepare of what's coming. However, he looked at Nu. In which his memory starts to trigger so sudden as the flashback starts where he was seem comforting a long silver haired girl. Where did his memory came from…?

" _These memories… and that girl… She looks like Nu unless… my sister? Which year was it from… I can't remember, The only memory in my past is both of my parents were gone… So does my 'Sister' counts… no… what if those aren't my memories… I just don't know why… Why does my sister looks like Nu all of a sudden…_ " Keigo said in his thoughts as everything went back to reality where Nu was still hugging him. However, he might got some of his memories back. He decides to pet her head as he headed to follow Kokonoe as Mai and Kajun did the same thing.

 **-[FREED's Seventh Sector Hangar]-**

 ***Guilty Gear XRD OST- Big Blast Sonic**

And then now at the hangar where the mech prototype was kept… Nu had to switch modes into her combat form as she enters inside the Core Cockpit to attach her body as the hatch closes. For a few seconds… the mech starts up. Next, Keigo in his g-force suit as he was seen approaching towards the mech while Kokonoe is using a tablet in order to act as Keigo's navigator. Then, Mai and Kajun watched at him.

"Keigo-kun!" Mai called as he turned around. "Are you sure that you're really doing this? To pilot this mech?"

"Yeah… I have to save those two and fight to survive. Kazuto-san and Makoto-san helped me a lot and I will never abandon them. Even you girls." Keigo continued with a thumbs up and a smile on his face. "Well, wish me luck!"

"G-Good luck! You better not die, Keigo-kun!" Mai said to him as Kajun smiled.

"You know, I was wondering of you really hold feelings to him…" Kajun wondered as Mai's face becomes very flustered in the process.

So, Nu control the mech's right hand and carries him as the pilot cockpit opens up as he enters inside and held the twin sticks. Then, the hatch for the pilot cockpit closes.

"Nu. Initiate startup sequence." Keigo asks her as Nu starts up in a monotone voice.

"Affirmative. Starting up system… Loading… Loading… Loading… Systems all green. Pilot's vital signs: All clear. Core Status: Active. Hresvelgr=Legacy MURAKUMO Type-XIII Prototype: Online. Transferring controls to Pilot." Nu responded as she goes back to her own tone. "Keigo… Just don't do weird shit in me just because I'm powering this mech."

"R-Right… Anyways… I think I know how to pilot this so… Switching this to fighter jet mode." Keigo said as he pulls down the lever from his right as the mech shifts into a fighter jet as Kokonoe taps on the tablet to lift the panel up.

"Kokonoe here. I'm talking you through the video comms. So, how are you feeling right now?" Kokonoe asked him as he nods.

"I'm doing fine. So, what's my objective?" Keigo asked her.

"Drive those two stolen mechs off. We cannot let Commander or Makoto get hurt in the process." Kokonoe continued as she delivers the map data of the two's current location. "I'm giving a map details and a intervene plan. This mech is capable of creating a barrage of missiles. So use it well."

Then, the panels stops at the point where it'll be launched to the airfield as Iron Tager watched.

"So, you ready?" Kokonoe asked him as he nods. "Starting up launch sequence in 3… 2… 1… and clear!"

The panel starts to propel forward as it was quickly launching the mech just as Nu started up the engine to control it. And then, just as it was launched into the sky. The mech in a fighter jet mode took off in the sky as Mai joins in the comms.

* * *

2/19/2049 **Downtown, Sumeragi, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"K-Keigo… You sure you can handle this?" Mai asked him.

"Yeah. It might be might by my first time. But, I already know how to pilot a mech." Keigo replied as Mai takes a deep breath.

"I see. Anyways, Just don't die. I'm wishing you good luck." Mai said to him as her video comm disappears as Kokonoe was seen using the tablet to watch him through the camera.

"It's not that far so you're close." Kokonoe continued. "The Kurokage is equipped with a cannon made from the Magic Formula, capable of destroying a tank in one go. And the Byakko is equipped with a sword and shield. Pretty basic so I think you can handle that."

"Right. Do I have any weapons for this mech?" Keigo asked her.

"Find out for yourself." Kokonoe had a smirk on her face. "You might like it so far once you use them."

"U-Umm… Thanks, Kokonoe-san. I'll do my best to save them. Even if it cost my life." Keigo said as he pilots the mech in full speed as he arrives to the city where the fight was taking place. However, Kazuto and Makoto's mech were both downed by the two stolen mechs.

"K-Kazuto-kun… We're in a serious trouble here." Mu continued as she saw the Kurokage coming. "If this damage keeps going further, you'll die!"

"Yeah… This is some serious shit here… There's no way I can't die… Makoto! What's your situation!" Kazuto asked her through the comms as Makoto was seen fist fighting the Byakko as she was trying to punch through the shield.

"I'm trying! But this shield is a huge pain in the ass!" Makoto exclaimed as Byakko knocks her mech down with his shield.

"Hmph. Useless." Ridge continued. "You put up a good fight. But ended up short. Is this really what FREED can do? Hah! Sound like a joke."

"You assholes really causes us some trouble here. Now, it's time for your death wish!" Craig then points the cannon to the chest as it was about to charge up until…

"HOLD IT!" The voice of Keigo spoke through the comms as Kazuto and Makoto heard it.

"H-Huh… Keigo…!?" Makoto noticed to see his arrival on his mech.

"Keigo… I told you to stay out of this…" Kazuto who was in full control of the mech after the call noticed his arrival as well.

"Sorry, Kazuto-san. Kokonoe-san told me to help you out." Keigo said as Kokonoe appears on both Kazuto and Makoto's comms.

"I had to do this, Commander. Saving your ass comes first. And second, let him deal with it." Kokonoe said with a smile as Kazuto was slightly against it.

"Kokonoe! Don't you know what situation you're putting Keigo into!?" Kazuto explained as Kokonoe yawns.

"Who knows. This Doll that Keigo is pilot is much more updated than yours or Makoto's. Which is why it's called Type-XIII. Which is only for him and Nu." Kokonoe said as Keigo was seen targeting towards the Kurokage.

"Take this!" Keigo said as he pressed the button on the top of the right stick as the barrage of missiles about twenty spreads out as it was coming towards the black mech. Just has Craig noticed. It was too late as it took multiple hits and fell down. However, it dealt some damage to the mech.

"D-Damn! Brother! That damn mech got me!" Craig said as Ridge noticed.

"Brother! How dare you…!" Ridge looked up to see the mech coming down the sky but rather mad that his brother is attacked.

"Okay… Nu! Mech mode!" Keigo commanded her as Nu controls the right lever that shifts from a fighter jet, into a mech mode as it lands with a drift, protecting Kazuto.

"You bastard!" Ridge was seen running towards Keigo from behind as the controls were switched from pilot to the core itself, Nu-13.

"Attacking." Nu said through the voice of the mech as the portal appears behind and shoots out the sword towards Ridge. However, he reacted quickly with a shield to block it as he was slightly knocked back as the sword disappeared.

Then, the controls shifts back from Nu to Keigo as he controls the twin sticks to perform a kick to forcefully knock him back so sudden. Causing Ridge's mech to crash inside the building.

"Well done, Nu. You did well." Keigo compliments her as Nu starts to blush as she takes that compliment.

"K-Kyaaaah!~ Thank you so much, big brother Keigo! You're so sweet!~" Nu cutely said as she was seen squirming her body's combat form while Nu's ahoge was in a heart-shaped line for no reason but in pleasure as Keigo sweatdrops.

"U-Umm… You're going too far, Nu…" Keigo then sighs as he turns around to look at Kazuto.

"Keigo-san… Just why are you doing this? I told you to stay back." Kazuto said through the video comm to him as he shook his head.

"If you would have told me… Kokonoe-san would have been worried about you if you died." Keigo replied as it caught Kazuto's attention as Makoto listened.

"H-Huh…? Kokonoe-san?" Kazuto said as he smiles.

"You don't want her angry and all. But I leave all the fighting to me." Keigo said to him as Makoto cuts in.

 ***Air Gear OST- Rockin' 8 Glider mix**

"Hey, Keigo! Are you that serious! These guys will seriously overwhelm you like it's nothing! Can't you understand of what situation you're in!?" Makoto exclaimed as Keigo smiles.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, Nu-13 is the strongest there is. If I can make this mech work. Then I'll make it work." Keigo said as the Kurokage and the Byakko stood together.

"Boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. We'll defeat you pretty easily. We don't care what mech it is. Hey, Ridge. Go take care of him." Craig told him as Ridge sighed.

"If that my brother wants, then I'll do it." Ridge said as he controls the Byakko mech towards Keigo with his sword and shield ready.

"Keigo-san, you need to run. He's gonna kill you-" Kazuto's sentence was cut off.

"Hey, who says I can be killed? Me and Nu are always partners… Let's do this! Sword!" Keigo said as he taps on the holographic screen to his left to equip a weapon.

"Equipping weapon." Nu said through the comms towards Keigo as the longsword appears behind the back as he grabs it and prepared it's combat stance. However, the sword looked very similar towards Nu's floating swords.

"Right… let's do this…" Keigo then prepared himself as Ridge struck his first attack as Keigo blocked it.

"Hmph. You think your sword can defeat me? I'd like to see you try!" Ridge then taunted him as Keigo was in his serious mood today.

"We'll see…" Keigo replied as he shoves the shield away as he quickly slashes it like a samurai. For a few seconds… the shield was cut in half…

"Wh-What the! My shield! It's supposed to block from one of the strongest explosions and now it's slashed in half! You fiend! What did you do!?" Ridge demands explanation as Kiego ignored him as he went for a charge.

"I don't have time for talks… You attacked my friends. And now you'll pay!" Keigo said as two portals setted up by Nu were about to shoot swords at Ridge until he stepped about just as the sword tried to hit the Byakko. But, it later left a scratch.

"Brother! You bastard! You'll die for that!" Craig then readied it's cannon as Nu created eight portals to fire swords at the cannon just as the projectile was fired. Then, the swords suddenly hit the projectile as Keigo runswards the Kurokage and cuts the cannon off. That sword Keigo is holding is no joke. "Ahh! My cannon!"

"Hmph? Is that all you got-" Keigo said until both Kurokage and Byakko landed a punch to the chest as they were knocked back.

"...Damage… These shitheads are really serious, huh?" Nu said to Keigo as the mech was still standing.

"Yeah. Now's not the time to get serious. We still need to protect Kazuto-san and Makoto-san. No matter what!" Keigo replied as Nu detected something in someone radio.

"Wait… I'm hearing something…" Nu continued as she listened to her ears. "That's strange… they're asking… for retreat? If they're asking for a retreat. So that means…"

"Boss? Yeah? Hmm… What? You can be serious- We just start fighting that asshole and- Tch… Fine." Craig continued. "Brother. Boss says we have to leave and retreat."

"I see…" Ridge then looked at Kiego. "You there, you may have stopped us… But we'll meet again if we cross!"

Both Ridge and Craig retreats as the mech puts it's sword away as Makoto and Kazuto got up just as they meet up.

"D-Damn, Keigo. I guess you're no joke after all. It seems that you do pilot the Doll." Makoto said with a smile on her face and controls the mech with the thumbs up.

"Well, Keigo-san. I guess we've mistaken you about not letting you join the war." Kazuto said with a smile on his face but was rather embarrassed.

"After all, you saved my boyf- I mean Kazuto-kun from them. That makes me really glad, you too as well, Nu-chan." Mu happily said to Nu as she looked away as the mech's head follows with the arms crossed.

"Hmph. I don't need your praise but… thanks…" Nu then replied to her as Mu chuckled.

"It's no problem.~" Mu replied back to her.

"Well. I guess now's the time to back to base… I wonder if Kokonoe-san is really mad at me…" Kazuto wondered of this moment as the time skips to a point where it happens.

* * *

2/19/2049 **FREED Organization Base, Sumeragi, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Sunset Bridge**

"You dumbass!" Kokonoe hits Kazuto's head. "You almost died there and I had Keigo to save you! Don't you understand of what situation you've put yourself in as a Commander!?"

Kazuto scratches the back of his head as he felt it when he chuckled.

"S-Sorry… I guess making mistakes can lead to one dire consequences. Again, I apologize." Kazuto said as he bowed as Kokonoe then smiles.

"It's alright. Just make sure you don't do that again. Now, if you'll excuse me? I need to get back to my work. And make sure to welcome Keigo to your mecha team." Kokonoe said as she heads back to work.

"Well… It's decided. Keigo-san. Nu-chan. I welcome you to two to FREED's Mech Elite Squadron. I realized of how good you are. Especially piloting that prototype. So, we welcome you. And let's do our best to protect our country from those terrorist bastards." Kazuto said to them as Keigo felt honored with a bow.

"T-Thank you very much! We'll do our best!" Keigo said as they all agreed as they had their talks.

Meanwhile behind the group but far. A young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee and torn-up demin short shorts, along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

But, she had her arms crossed as she looked at the group. Mainly Keigo. Just as she had a serious look. Tager approached up to her.

"I see you've taken interest on this kid, **Bullet**?" Tager then asks her about Keigo as she continued to look at him.

"Not really. It just feels like this kid has potential. Now… if you'll excuse me…" Bullet then arrives to meet Kazuto as she salutes. "Commander. I have returned to the mission."

"Hmm? How did it go?" Kazuto asked her.

"The mission was a success. I managed to prevent their escort of delivering weapons to a place called Hokkaido." Bullet then replied as he smiles.

"Oh, great work. You deserve a rest. I mean… if you don't like to rest, you can patrol around." Kazuto asked her as she nods.

"Very well, Commander." Bullet responded and looked at Keigo. "Congrats on joining the team, Rookie."

"O-Oh… Thanks, Bullet-san!" Keigo then bows as Bullet smiles.

 **[BULLET - FREED's Elite High-Ranking Soldier]**

" _Bullet… I barely heard about her but she is one of FREED's elite soldiers out there. She was once a mercenary until she was hired to join FREED. Again, it was before I joined. Plus, her weapons… she specializes in close range combat with her gauntlets. I gotta tell you, she's a serious fighter. Oh, she also sometimes help me during some missions I need to take on"_

So, Bullet left to proceed her patrol around the base as Keigo looked at Kazuto.

"Anyways, Keigo-san. You're dismissed." Kazuto continued. "Also, I hear you have a house back in Sumeragi, right? You plan to go back there?"

"I might to. But, that all depends on me. My house is fairly big and modern since it… belongs to my parents. Again, I just need time to think if I want to move back to my home. Or officially move into this base." Keigo then continued as he turned around and prepares to leave. "Anyways, I'll head back to my room and think about this. Nu, we're going."

Then, Keigo and Nu headed off to leave as Noel, who is no longer in her combat form as Mu approached to Kazuto.

"Say, Kazuto-kun. Do you really think that Keigo will be able to have potential of a mech pilot?" Noel asked him when he smiled.

"He sure does, He's a lucky person to save my life and Makoto-san. It's good that we need more mech pilot who believes in heroism. Anyways, Noel-chan. Wanna head somewhere to eat something nice?" Kazuto asked her as she nods.

"I'd be glad to. Maybe it'll help me to improve my cooking." Noel smiles as she held Kazuto's hand as Makoto was standing there to shiver over Noel's cooking.

"Oh god… Whatever you do… never… cook… something bad for us, Noellers…" Makoto shivered as the two who had already left. However, Makoto shook it off as she heads back to her quarters when she smiled.. "Then again, I'm glad that you have a boyfriend."

* * *

2/19/2049 **JSDF Sumeragi Base, Sumeragi, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the JSDF base in Sumeragi, in the hallways where a brown haired girl with short hair, teal eyes, and wire-frame oval glasses and wore a green JSDF uniform. Then, she proceeds to head outside and enter in the special hangar containing of what it's inside. Just as she got in, she comes to see a red feminine mech that looks extremely familiar of one of the Frame Arms mecha figures called "SA-12 Rapier". However, she turns to the left to see the black haired person in a JSDF uniform as he was seen waiting for her.

"Been waiting for you. Busy as always, **Kiiro Asada** -kun? I had to check on this mech's Naginata Sniper Rifle." The black haired man approached to her as she sighs.

"Not really, Yuta-san. I had a talk with a commander that I'm assigned to… pilot this mech that only runs on… a single Murakumo Unit?" Kiiro asked him about it as he smiles.

"Glad you asked!" The man named Yuta continued. "I'm glad the Commander chose you to pilot this… feminine mecha. It only has a capable of transforming into a weaponized vehicle as far as I know. But…"

Yuta turned around to see someone coming out from the shadow. A beautiful young woman with amber eyes and long blond hair that reaches her lower back and a small ahoge begins to poke out on the top of her head. But, she wears rimless oval glasses with a white button up coat that is lavender on the inside; underneath, she wears a tight black turtleneck shirt. She also wears a lavender skirt that is cut on one side so she may have ease with walking; the skirts cut is held together with three belt strap-like ornaments. Her look is finished with lavender high heels.

"This one here will be your partner. Oh and… it's also a Murakumo Unit created by YoRHa." Yuta introduces to the Murakumo Unit as she approached to Kiiro.

"Good Evening, Master." The murakumo unit continued. "I am Boundary Interface Prime Field Device #7. Anti-Sankishin Core Unit: Es. Otherwise known as Es-7. Please state your name."

"U-Umm… The names Kiiro Asasa, Second Lieutenant of this new group called Zweis?" Kiiro responded curiously as the Murakumo unit then responds.

"Scanning… Scanning… Scanning. Scanning complete. Accepting 'Kiiro Asada' as the new Master." Es spoke in a monotone-like voice until her eyes closed shut. For a few seconds, she opens her eyes and goes back to her usual personality as she smiled. "Now then, let's get to business, Master.~"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Ending - LLLD by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas**

 **Was taking it for [Yeah taking it for]**

 **Granted (The) day ends, then comes tomorrow**

 **[Ah yeah ah yeah ah yeah comes tomorrow]**

 **Oh then comes the next day, Spending the day**

 **[Then comes yeah the day laughing yeah laughing yeah]**

The scene starts to show at the beach where Keigo and Nu standing on their mech's shoulders as the wind was blowing. Keigo then looks up at the sky as he reaches his right hand out.

 **Laughing with your crew talking so-and-so**

 **[Hey yo so and so was great]**

 **Was great I've been living so far just for (the) heck of it**

 **[Here we go, so and so was great]**

 **Oo there were things I could not notice**

 **[So far so far just for the heck]**

 **[Come on]**

Next shows the scene of Kazuto and Noel at the FREED Seventh Sector's Underground Hangar where their mech was kept as Makoto was seen sitting on the top of her mecha's head.

 **The common days [days]**

 **The common days [days days]**

 **The usual days anybody would spend [anybody would spend yeah]**

 **Thought it would continue [days]**

 **Thought it would continue [days days]**

 **Never even thought about (the) fact that it would all end**

Next shows the scene of Asura and Gamma where they're at the large junkyard where their mech in fighter jet form was kept as Gamma looked at him as Asura held a photo of him and his girlfriend. He then puts it away as both got inside the jet as it starts to hover and fly away.

 **[It would all end someday]**

 **Oh someday I never was bothered to face death in my life**

 **[Someday I never was yeah]**

 **[Bothered to face death in my life]**

 **Uh oh you should be able should be able should be able to do that**

 **[Oh you should be able should be able should be able to do that yeah]**

Next shows Kiiro and Es at the JSDF's special hangar where their mech was kept there as Kiiro looked at the beautiful blue sky as Kiiro looked at Yuta watching her as Kiiro sighs as she and Es leaves the hangar to see the brighter day.

 **End of life lead us to a part of nature [a part of nature]**

 **Someday we won't be able to see each other the next day oh**

 **[A oh a oh say good bye]**

Next shows the scene of Kokonoe working on a project as she takes off her lollipop from her mouth to look at Iron Tager carrying a package for her. Meanwhile, Bullet was seen training alone at the training room as she breaks off her sweat.

 **And cuz there are limits to time That**

 **[Alright alright limits to time]**

 **Makes it meaningful**

 **We can live now facing forward**

The next scene shows Mai and Kajun walking through the hallways of Seventh Sector as the two girls passes through the room where Litchi who was seen working on a medicine to study as her pet pandas gives her the empty vial as Litchi takes it and continued back to work as the scene transitions.

 **If the final result is everything**

 **We can say that people just come to life and die**

 **But that's not right**

 **What's important is how we spend a meaningful time now**

Then, the scene starts where Kagura as he was seen heading back to his manor in Sumeragi as he was welcomes back by his maids as he takes a drink of red wine. Which then transitions to show Jin walking around the Prime Minister's Residence as he looked at the skies.

 **Ah yeah yeah yeah**

 **Feel and express One and Two and Three and go**

 **Live the limited time say my name**

 **Live the limited time say my name**

 **Let's go!**

And the final scene shows where Keigo and Nu walking down the road as the white doves were seen flying into the sky. Which then transitions where both of them arrives to the FREED Base as they turned around and the view zooms out to view the members of FREED, Zewis, and the New NOL and the respective mechs of Hresvelgr=Legacy, Baselard=Fenrir, Jinrai=Falx, and Rapier=Virion.

* * *

 **-[Next Chapter Preview]-**

I, Keigo Sugiyama will be handling this preview. Seems that I own a mech called Doll now. However, this doesn't end here. It seems I have to help Bullet-san with her mission. It seems that the Seven Wildcards are up to no good. Plus, why is Mai-chan here? No matter, everything will be told to the next. Next Chapter- **Chapter II- The Sun Also Rises**. See you then.

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this story project I've done. I just feel like I want to create my first mecha genre with BlazBlue. And it was a perfect fit. Again, I know the story setting is different than XBlaze or BlazBlue itself. I just like to create original story with a original taste to it. However, I might make a next chapter for next year because I have loads of things to do with my other stories that I mainly focus on so that's a small chance. Anyways, I won't talk much but I'm going to end it here. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
